Battlefield
by italylovesPASTAAA
Summary: Romantic love isn't the only kind that can be a battlefield.   Set during the dissolution of Prussia. No pairings.


**Author's note: Hey guys! OK, here is where I warn you that this may not be all that amazing. This is also where I will warn you that this does not have any pairings and it isn't all that long. I wrote this for a contest one of my friends was holding on DeviantArt. So yeah, that's why it's a songfic**. **The lyrics are from Battlefield by Jordin Sparks. **

**I know it's not completely historically accurate. I added the whole fight scene for drama. **

**Flame me if you wish, I enjoy a good campfire.  
**

* * *

"We must unite old Prussia with new Germany!"

Many of the soldiers there cheered on their leader, but their commander wasn't one of them. The blond stared at his shoes with a subdued air. _Why him?_

He didn't get much more time to ponder the situation, as his boss had walked up to him and was shouting orders.

"…and you will be sure that your _dear brother_ understands the new situation and will not try to fight back! Am I clear, Ludwig?"

"Ja. I will be sure…" He watched as his boss strode away, obtaining salutes from his troops. He could only wonder what he would have to do to subdue his spirited sibling.

"Do not attack unless you are attacked first! These are our fellow Germans, and we will not kill them unless it is necessary!" he shouted to the assembled troops.

"Yes sir!" was the predictable reply. The young German could only hope they would keep to their word.

It was too much to hope .

_One word turns into war_

"For Prussia!"

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

He couldn't help thinking they overreacted after the event. What were a few dozen Prussian citizens with hunting rifles going to do to his trained soldiers? But they fired first. That was how he consoled himself every night, even after he'd been forgiven. They fired first.

"Open fire!" He couldn't believe he had given the order. He wanted to believe he had only thought it. Unfortunately, he had to believe it when the first line of Prussian recruits were mowed down by his troops machine guns.

"Wait! Stop! Stop shooting!" A young looking man, who the German assumed was Prussian ran up to him. As he got closer and threw off his helmet, Ludwig balked.

"West, bro! It's me, Prussia! You're shooting the wrong guys!"

He shook his head, taking a step back. He raised his gun, holding his brother at a distance.

The Prussian slowed his pace, looking confused. "Bro? Germany, come on man, this isn't awesome. Or funny. Come on, put the gun down."

He shook his head again. "I'm sorry, but unless you agree to surrender I can't do that."

The Prussian's eyes narrowed. "Oh. I see how it is then. You're just one of _them_." He spat the word, glaring up at his brother.

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here. _

_One minute it's love_

_And suddenly it's like a battlefield._

"I thought maybe, just maybe, that my own brother, the guy I practically _raised_ wouldn't turn on me. But I guess that's too much to ask."

"Prussia-"

"Don't bother trying to explain this away!"

"I didn't want to do this!" The German bellowed.

"Then stop! Pull back your troops!" The Prussian gestured to his brother's troops with his own gun.

"You know I can't!"

"You're just afraid to lose! What the matter, Germany can't back down from a fight with some of his fellow countrymen?"

"Prussia, put down the gun and we can do this civilly."

"No! If I'm going to lose everything, I may as well try to take some people down with me."

The two brothers stared at each other over the barrels of their guns, daring the other to back down.

_Can't swallow our pride_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag._

_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose_

_What we had, oh no._

It was a futile attempt on the elder's part. Prussia soon looked up, his eyes growing wide. The German turned to see a few of his troops had gathered behind him, their guns trained on the Prussian as well. He turned back to his sibling, only to see a look in his eyes that nearly broke him.

He had never seen his older brother look so hopeless before.

"Commander! We have the rebels on the retreat!"

The German looked over at his troops who had come from the fight. Only a few were missing.

"Ah… good work… men," he muttered, nodding. What else could he say? His men had been loyal to their country and his orders. That's all they were doing, just following orders. He walked toward them, quietly congratulating them on their victory. He didn't turn around to look at his brother again, but he could saw a few of his own troops walk around him toward what used to be the thriving nation of Prussia.

The whole way back to his boss, he couldn't turn and look at his defeated captive. He knew he could never apologize enough for this. He knew that even if his brother could find it in his heart to forgive him, he could never live this down. He wished more than anything, that that day had never happened.

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review if you get the chance. **_  
_


End file.
